Dammit Jim !
by ChildOfFury93
Summary: The Enterprise crew heads home for leave. Kirk accompanies Bones back to the Southland. What will happen? JimXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just thought I'd throw my hat into the Star Trek ring. Enjoy?

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 1

Leave

"Leave! _Finally!_" said Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise punching the air before strapping himself into his shuttle seat.

He was in his civilian attire and mischievous grin. He looked around admiring the female fellow Starfleet. The air was alive with joyous energy and lively banter. Even Bones seemed less cranky.

…_Guess the prospect of being on terra firma for a whole month is enough to cheer up the good doctor. Speaking of Bones…_

Jim looked around. No Bones in sight. He heard a familiar commotion from the back of the shuttle.

…_The man should be used to traveling in space by now! …_ Jim thought grinning and shaking his head.

"Dammit, the bathroom was just fine!"

"Sit _down_ sir."

"But-"

"Sit."

"Fine."

Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy came and sat next to his friend with obvious reluctance. Jim couldn't help to think of their meeting almost four years ago. Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder, much to the annoyance of the older man, who was concentrating on not hurling.

"So, Bones, what do you got planned? Anything good?"

The doctor pulled out his flask of bourbon, took a swig, and offered it to the young captain.

"I'm going home Jim. That's it."

"Home? As in, Mississippi? What, the McCoy clan having a good ol' fashion Southern get together?" Jim took a swig and handed it back.

"Uh-huh. And what are you doing Jim, or do I even want to know?"

McCoy immediately regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Jim's ever present bright features became dark, and he stopped smiling. His mother had died while he was on the Enterprise. He wouldn't be going back to Iowa for a while.

…_The kid is an orphan now…alone in the universe when it comes to family…_

McCoy looked at the young man now looking out the window thoughtfully. The doctor sighed.

…_Ahh hell…_

"Jim if you're not wantin' to be by yourself during leave maybe-"

Jim turned to him grinning "What are you saying?"

"Dammit Jim, I'm not asking you out on a date! I'm asking if you want to come home with me instead of moping around San Francisco all by your lonesome."

"Really Bones!? Of course, doc, I'd love to!" Jim went to put his arms around him.

"There ain't a need to touch me kid. Don't make me regret asking you either. Are you gonna behave?"

"Scout's Honor." Jim said giving the salute.

"You were _never _a scout!"

What did you think? Should I continue? R&R please. Be nice, this is my first Star Trek fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 2

Show Me on the Doll…

They were in a Mississippi spaceport. Jim was at a urinal, Bones was in a stall, kneeling to the Porcelain god. Jim washed his hands and looked in on his friend.

"I think you missed a spot in the bowl buddy."

Bones flipped him the bird.

Jim grinned; "I'll be in baggage claim."

Jim Kirk made his way to baggage claim. Saying farewells and having a few jokes with fellow Starfleet who also hailed from Mississippi. He shouldered his bag and grabbed Bones' bag and turned to find somewhere to wait for the forever-motion-sick doctor. When he did, he saw what made him damn sure he had made the right choice in flying home with McCoy.

She was posted up by herself. Her long legs stretched across the aisle, her feet propped up on a bag in the seat across from her. She had on black Converse, skin tight skinny-leg jeans that accentuated her lean legs, and a tight Def Leppard t-shirt that had slightly ridden up to expose a navel piercing. Her long dark brown almost black hair was swept back from her face. She had on Aviators but she appeared to be concentrating on the drawing pad that was in her lap. Jim made his way over and stopped at her feet.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one around here who appreciates the classics."

She looked up at him. She seemed to smile slightly when she saw his face, but then it disappeared.

"Beg your pardon?"

He nodded to her shirt.

"Right. Yeah, I was raised in the old school. When music was music."

"As was I."

Jim took the seat next to her feet as she slid her sunglasses up onto her head and flipped the page in her sketch pad. She looked at him.

…_Hell yes! …_

She had a gently pointed nose, full lips, and lively hazel eyes.

"What brings you down to Columbus, Mississippi Captain?"

Jim was intrigued, both by her sweet voice, that was just faintly dusted with a Southern accent, and the fact she knew he was a captain "How did you know I was a captain?"

"What child whose father was on the _Enterprise_ doesn't know Captain James T. Kirk?"

Jim was surprised. "Really? Who's your father?"

She just smiled at him coyly. And kept smiling, and drawing.

"Oh come on. You're not gonna tell me?" He leaned forward a bit "Is this a ploy to keep me interested?"

"Is it working?"

He laughed; "Yup."

They looked at each other for a moment, till she broke eye contact to look at her sketch book.

He laughed again; "Well, can I at least know your name?"

"Joe."

"Joe" he repeated, already liking the way it felt on his tongue.

She just kept smiling and drawing. He leaned back in his seat and draped his arms on across the backs.

"So Joe, what do you do? What are you into?"

"Besides being hit on by strange men in space ports?"

He chuckled "Yeah besides that."

"I go to the Art Institute in San Francisco."

"So you're an artist?"

"Some would say."

She stopped drawing and handed him the pad. It was a perfect portrait of him in pencil with a starship in the background. He looked closer. It was the _Enterprise._

"No shit."

"Would you like me to sign it?"

"Hell yeah."

She took the pad back and scribbled her signature. She looked up;

"_DAD!_"

She jumped up and dropped the pad in Kirk's lap and raced over to her father. Jim grinned. He had never met a girl's father so soon.

…_And he's from the Enterprise. This shouldn't be awkward at all… _Jim mused.

Jim stood. Joe's father had just put her down from a twirling her around.

Jim got a good look at the man's face. And damn near tripped over his bag when he saw who it was.

"Joanna McCoy I swear you get prettier every time I see you. I got something for you."

Bones pulled out a teddy bear dressed in Starfleet Cadet Red.

"Aww thanks Dad. It's a teddy bear…I'm nineteen." She saw the some what hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm kiddin' Dad. I love it." She hugged him again "I'm glad you're home."

Bones looked over Joanna's shoulder and saw a sheepish Jim Kirk. Bones pulled away and looked at his daughter, then back at Jim. He pointed to the bear.

"Show me on the doll where he touched you."

"_Dad._" Joe hissed.

Jim looked at his shoes.

…_Not awkward at all…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this chapter (and the one following it) is gonna be iffy. My rendering of the South will be based off of family road trips to Arkansas as a young child. Sooooo…. Don't be mad and don't expect much!**

** I picked Columbus, Mississippi out of a hat for the McCoy's hometown but I did research on Bones' background and found out that Joanna is the name of his daughter (I thusly named her so) and David McCoy is his father (thus he will be named so. Thank you Star !)**

** But the rest of the story will come from my depraved, manic, and chocolate-fed imagination (mwuahaha ha ha ha hahahah HAHA!) and whatever other stuff I read about Columbus, Miss. from Wikipedia…**

** Thank-you and much love for those of you who reviewed.**

**--COF**

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 3

Out of the Frying Pan…

The first thing that hit Jim Kirk when he walked out the air conditioned space port was the humidity. The bring you too your knees, lung crushing, make you feel like you're _swimming_ through the air instead of walking on dry land humidity.

"You alright back there Iowa? You still with us?" Joe said with a glance and a grin over her shoulder.

"You bet." Jim said also grinning and picking up his pace to catch up. Bones shot him a look and Jim stopped grinning.

…_What to do, what to do…_

Jim hadn't been this on edge and this internally conflicted since he had emotionally compromised Spock. He had immense respect for Bones. The man had been his friend and sole support system since the beginning. If it weren't for him he wouldn't have made it on to the _Enterprise _that day…

But he also wanted to explore his chances with Joe. Not just his chances of getting her into bed either. He wanted to more about her, _everything _about her. He wanted to know what other music she was liked, he wanted to see more of her work; he wanted to know where she wanted to take her life. Was art her main focus? What else was she into? How did she feel about Starfleet? How did she feel about men in Starfleet? How did she feel about being with man who was in Starfleet? Hell, did she enjoy riding horses as much as Bones did? _Everything!_

He breathed (or at least tried to.)

…_Calm down killer, you don't even know how she feels. Since when do you get this caught up with the warm fuzzies? …Yeah but I've never felt __**this **__way __**this **__quickly…_

That scared the hell out him.

…_Falling this quickly? …_

He hadn't been this scared since that damn red monster on Delta Vega…

The young captain sighed. He had to get past Bones first and prove to him that he wasn't the Big Bad Wolf and that his Little Lamb wouldn't be devoured.

Jim grinned.

…_Well, not unless she asks to be…_

Jim was too lost in his thoughts to hear the conversation that was going on in front of him.

"He's cute."

"Joanna please. Anyone but Kirk. Remember me specifically keeping you _away _from the Academy? Any clues as to why?"

"Dad, if it were any other man you'd be giving me the same riot act. It just so happens it's the so-called womanizer named Jim Kirk."

"Not so-called, I know so."

"That's what all momma's family said about you, and we all _know _that ain't the case. So don't give me that."

Leonard McCoy looked at his daughter and she raised her brow.

He had lost that argument. Cut and dry.

"Dad please, just give 'im a chance…for my sake?"

Jim had heard his name several names in the conversation but their accents had gotten so thick that it was if they were speaking a different language. He gave up trying to decipher.

…_Where's Uhura when you need her? …_

"Let's see how he acts when he gets to the house, then'll give you my answer, ok darling'?"

"K Dad."

Kirk finally caught up with the two McCoys, they had stopped walking, and saw what made him want to drop to his knees and kiss the ground more than the humidity.

It was a Viper Red 1965 Ford Mustang Coupe. Completely restored. Full out American muscle. Tears stung his eyes. It was a beautiful sight.

"You coming Iowa, or are you gonna stand there drooling?" Joe and Bones laughed.

"Shotgun!" Jim yelled.

"Nope you lost that right you shoulda gotten to the car sooner."

"C'mon Dad you know the rules, he called it first."

"I can always drive…" Jim opted.

"No." They said in unison.

"_Dad._"

Bones rolled his eyes and got in the back. Jim practically skipped into shotty. Bones laid against the bags in the back, Joe fired up the engine, and Jim laced his fingers behind his head. Joe put The Stang into gear and they started rolling. There was lush green landscape everywhere Jim looked. Man, he had missed Earth. Bone's poked Joe's head.

"Dad, don't start."

Poke.

"Not while I'm driving."

Poke.

"Dad."

Poke.

"_Dad._"

"Joe." Poke.

"_Dad._"

"_Joe._" Poke.

"_Leonard Harris McCoy._"

"Joanna Leanne McCoy." Poke

She turned to face him, murder in her eyes; "_I will turn this car around_."

He held up his hands in defense, laughing; "Alright, alright, I'm done."

…………**..**Poke

Jim laughed into the back of his hand.

…_A beautiful woman, a hot car, and a happy Bones. Oh man this is gonna be one hell of a month…_

_

* * *

  
_

**I know I know these chapters are short as all get out, but I'm just getting the feel for Star Trek so I'm taking it slow. Thank you again for the reviews and keep 'em coming. **

**Oh yeah, I got the Delta Vega thing right, right? That was just off the top of my head at 11 last night lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm in love with Tim McGraw now. I've been listening to country to get better acquainted with the South I guess you could say. The closest thing to country I listened to before was The Eagles. So any who, I like country now. **

**Go listen to Tim McGraw's "I'm Already Home" and try not to cry.**

**Oh Yes, much love to my reviewers. Thank you guys. I send you hugs and brownies via the internet lol**

**On with the show.**

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 4

…Into the Fire

For as long as he lived, Jim would remember that hour long car ride out to the McCoy Ranch. The sun was far into the west and the late afternoon sun did something magical to Joe's features.

The Mississippi air seemed to have done Bones something wonderful. Jim had never seen his friend so relaxed and so happy. At ease enough to start singing. Singing. _Bones. Singing._

"Dad, remember this one?"

Joe started singing with the song that came on part way through.

"I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey"

Bones started in with her

"Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere"*

Jim let them go through the song before he had to ask;

"Ok, so what _other _music is there for those of us less country music…inclined?"

"What'd ya have in mind sweet heart?"

…_-…_

"The Beastie Boys?"

Joe put her head back; "Oh _hell yeah! _I love the Beastie Boys." She said scrolling through her music player. "I rock them eight days a week."*

Jim laughed at the lyrical reference.

"Eight days Joe?" Bones asked from the back.

The two kids mentally smacked their foreheads.

"Never mind Dad. Man the Beastie Boys…" she made eye contact with Jim…"You're a man after my own heart."

Jim heard Bones roll his eyes.

Brass Monkey came on. Jim and Joe immediately starting drumming and tapping to the beat. The two started rapping through the song, ver batum. Their performance was animated and soon the two were bobbing around and waving their arms like they were bona fide rap cats. Their hands had touched on several occasions and she had playfully punched his arm and chest. There was something like an electric current between them.

…_Electricity? Man, that's corny. Don't know how else to describe it though…_

They had rapped through a good part of the Solid Gold Hits album when Joe suddenly flicked off the music.

"We're here."

The McCoy Ranch was a healthy amount of cleared flat land surrounded by lush woods.

"Jim, McCoy Ranch is one of the last working ranches left in The States." Bones said sitting up.

"Working? Like with hired hands? As is 'dudes'? I've never heard of dude ranches in Mississippi."

"Now you have Jim my boy."

"You guys raise cattle? Like cows? And ride horses?"

…_He sounds like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo…_

Joe had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the image of Jim Kirk riding around in the Mystery Machine with a Great Dane.

"_Yeah _Jim, with _cows _and _horses_." Said Bones patiently.

"You know how to ride Iowa?"

Jim could have made many jokes right then, but he opted for the G-Rated answer.

"No…but I'm pretty sure I will be learning while I'm here."

She grinned a grin that would have made the Devil nervous; "Damn skippy."

Joe turned The Stang onto a dirt road that led up to the stalls and the house. As they drove, Joe leaned out the window and gave an ear splitting whistle and a horse came trotting along side the fence.

"You see her Jim? That's my girl Lola! Shee-oww! Run girl, ru-!"

"Joe, get back in the car."

They finally pulled up to the massive old school plantation style house. There was already was a row of cars. There looked to be about twenty dark haired small children running around, playing various games on the lawn and the grown folk were all on the porch along with the older kids on the steps. Everyone jumped up from their spots to meet the new arrivals as the three got out of the car. Jim hung back, feeling out of place.

"Leonard McCoy is that you, you handsome devil!?" shouted a man similar in looks to Bones. The man bounded down the steps and hugged Bones fiercely. Then four other similar men came and joined in.

…_I did NOT know Bones had so many brothers…_ Jim thought amused at how obviously annoyed his friend was at being man handled.

"Arright, arright, let 'em go, 'nough with the touchy feely shit." Called a tall man from the porch with salt-n-pepper hair and wild lively hazel eyes.

"David McCoy! Watch your mouth! There are women and children present." Said a portly graying woman coming out of the house to stand next to him.

"Sorry Lue." He said grinning.

Bones and Joe went through the huge crowd of family. Joe was hugged fiercely by her uncles and managed to not be mobbed by all her younger cousins, some of them Bones hadn't met before. Joe and Bones made their way up to the porch (where the kids Joe's age and a few years older were.) Bones greeted his brothers' wives, kissing them on their cheeks and finally he made it to his parents. Joe was stopped on the stairs by her cousin Sandra.

"Who's the dirty-blonde-bombshell?" Sandra whispered into Joe's ear as they hugged.

Joe pulled back and smiled, "Me nino's papa."*

"_Nice._"

Bones hugged his parents.

"How you doin' son?" asked Poppa McCoy.

"I'm good Dad, jus' glad to be home. I wanted to ask…How's Joe been doin' since she's

been down here?"

"She's been a big help Leonard. She hasn't let me do a scrap of house work. And she's been out in the stables helping where ever she can. Says she's 'trying to earn her keep.' Like she was worried about wearing out her welcome. Can you imagine?" Answered Momma McCoy.

"Why do you ask son?"

Bones rubbed the back of his neck and looked out at Jim who was good naturedly answering the questions of an inquisitive McCoy child.

"No reason…I just wanted to make sure her mind has been kept busy. I don't want her stressing over, well, ya know."

"We made sure of it son, don't worry."

"Leo, who is the handsome young man you brought home with you? Poor thing looks so out of place, bless his heart."

"That's Jim Kirk mom."

"_The _Jim Kirk? And you left that boy standing over there all by his lonesome? Shame on you Leonard! That boy is family as this McCoy is concerned!" said Momma McCoy as she moved her stout body down the stairs.

"I could've left him in San Francisco!" Bones called after her.

"Everybody! Everybody! Listen! I want to introduce you to somebody." She said as she parted the Sea of McCoys.

"Oh, hell, here we go…" Poppa McCoy mumbled.

Momma McCoy slipped her arm around Jim's waist and squeezed him to her.

"Now, you all must be wondering who this handsome young man is here…"

Jim blushed, and gave a shy, nervous smile.

"…and it's my honor to introduce to you, Starfleet's very own…Jim Kirk."

The family roared a monstrous cheer, letting loose whoops and cat calls. Jim looked up and his eyes met Joe's then Bone's on the porch. Joe was standing a step below her father and his arm was around her shoulders. They both smiled at him, and his own grin grew wider and more at ease. Jim noticed for the first time how much they looked alike. How much _all _the McCoys looked alike. Dark hair, hazel eyes, and devilish grins.

…_Man these people have some strong genes…_

Poppa McCoy called out over the crowd

"_**Let's show these boys how we treat Starfleet 'round here! What do you say McCoys?! **_"

The family gave another thunderous cheer. Momma McCoy brought Jim up onto the porch.

"You old enough to drink yet Joe?" asked her grandfather.

"I'll be twenty in a few mon-"

"Close enough, let's go get us some beers." He said grinning and slinging an arm around her shoulders and heading inside the house. "Jim a word." Poppa McCoy said over his shoulder and Jim followed hesitantly.

…_What could he have to say to me? … _Jim thought nervously.

Jim entered the house and immediately was in awe. Wood floors. White walls. Floor to ceiling windows. Fire places. Chandelier. Paintings of McCoy generations past. The kitchen was also styled in the same demeanor but with start of the art appliances.

The entire house smelled of wood, food, family, and memories. Jim couldn't help to feel a tinge of want and jealousy. He had never had this.

…_Never will, least not with my own fam-_

Tears stung the back of his eyes. He didn't _have _blood family left.

"Hey Iowa, can you help me grab a few beers?"

Jim snapped out of a demented reverie of his mother dying by herself, "Yeah, sure."

Jim got handfuls of long necks and was about to head out side with Joe when Poppa McCoy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on outside Joe. I need to talk to the boy."

Joe nodded and headed out.

…_Oh yeah 'a word'…_

"Yes, sir?"

"Cut the sir shit Jim."

"Yes uhh, David. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Poppa McCoy gave a sly smile and went to a cupboard.

…_Oh God, oh God oh God. He saw me checking out his granddaughter and now he's gonna pull out a gun and shoot me in his kitchen!!! …_

Poppa McCoy poured two glasses of a dark liquid, bourbon. But with his back turned, it looked a lot like he was loading a gun.

"I ain't a very emotional man Jim. So what I'm about to do next is _very _out of character."

…_I sure as hell hope luring men who hit on your granddaughter into your kitchen to kill them is out of character! …_

Poppa McCoy turned around…

…_here it comes! …_

and was holding two glasses of bourbon.

…_Huh?! …_

"Here son, set those beers down."

Jim set them down on the counter with a surprised clank. And David handed him a glass.

"I wanted to thank you Jim." Jim noticed the older man's eyes had gathered moisture.

"What for?"  
"What for? For bringing my son home safe dammit. And for saving…all of us."

"David I wasn't the only one-"

Without warning the older man moved forward and put his arm around Jim's neck and hugged him tight.

"Just accept the thank you dammit…" His voice was choked with tears "…and extend it to the rest of the crew when you go back. From the McCoys, you hear?"

"Yes David."

"That's a boy."

David let go of Jim and composed himself.

"If you tell anyone I hugged you or that I cried, I will take you out back and shoot you. I am one of the many NRA-card-carrying sum'bitches around here you know."

"Dully noted."

"Have a beer and relax Jim. But after a while, I want you to go get cleaned up and get ready for the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Gonna show you how we treat Starfleet 'round here 'member?"

Jim grinned.

Ok, I am really sorry that I haven't been posting. Especially with all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, you guys are awesome. I've been getting bitched at for being on the computer so much. I was also out of town for three days for a basketball tournament, I'm a student athletic trainer, but that gave me time to figure out where I want to take the story the next few chapters.

Any who, thank you for the patience and reviews.

COF.

*Everywhere-Tim McGraw

* "I rock them eight days a week" alludes to "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" by the Beastie Boys

* "Me nino's papa": loosely translates to "My baby's dad."


	5. Author

**A/n: Ok, Ok, I dropped the ball. Kudos to kjnh for bringing to my attention the fact that there are male and female spellings of "Joe".**

**Joe = male**

**Jo=female**

**I didn't think of that when I started writing, I thought it all was a matter of preference, I guess not. I thought about just brushing it off and keep on with the keepin' on but now it will bug me. Like really bug me. **_**Really.**_

**All in favor of changing to the correct spelling or leaving it as is message me or forever hold your peace.**

**This has been a ChildOfFury93 Public Service Announcement; Thank you for your time.**

_This message will self-destruct in 3,..2,…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: By a 4 to two vote, our lead female's name is now: Jo. **

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 5

Uninvited Guests

_The sun was setting on the hot and sticky Mississippi day, turning to a blissfully cooler night. The front lawn had been lost in a sea of cars._

_The welcome home party was in full swing. _

_The backyard was packed with people, food, tables, laughter, music, and alcohol. It seemed the McCoys had invited about half the city of Columbus. A long table was set up that ran through the center of the festivity that sat most of the McCoy clan and on-leave Columbus-natives of Starfleet. Jim sat across from Jo and next to Momma McCoy with a Starfleet brother on his other side. Jim talked enthusiastically with Jo about anything and everything. And wouldn't you know, the subject of Bones came up…_

Jo sipped her beer; "So, I was wondering, how _does_ my father act around the Starfleet campus? Is he all what the cadets say he is? The, and I quote; "sardonic hell-fire of a doctor"?"

Jim laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Famous grin in place.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say _hell-fire, _but yeah, Bones is-" Jim stopped talking as Jo's eyebrows shot up in a very Vulcan like manner at the word 'bones'.

Jim remembered the conversation he had had with the doctor as they got off the shuttle. The conversation started with McCoy asking him not to use the name in front of his family and ended with him warning Jim that if he did, he would wake up with his favorite appendage rotting off due to a 'bad reaction' to a vaccine.

…_Shit, shit! SHIT! … _Jim looked around nervously. No one seemed to have heard.

"_Bones?_" she asked. "You call my dad Bones? That's classic!"

He leaned forward; "Shhh Jo, don't say anything. Or he'll kill me, please."

"Alright, alright…Just answer me this; Why? What is the story behind calling him Booonnes-" she started laughing and couldn't get the last word out. Jim had to laugh as well. It was kinda odd. He took a swig of his beer.

"Well, uh, in the first few moments of meeting your father he said that his ex-wife had taken the whole planet in their divorce and all he had left was his bones. The thought stuck in my mind I guess."

Jo had stopped smiling at the mention of her parent's divorce. Her face had become sad, almost haunted looking, and she looked down at her hands that were on the table fiddling with a napkin.

She said quietly "Not a shadow, but a _skeleton_ of his former self. How appropriate…that's what he was for a while."

The sadness on her face made something inside Jim twist almost to point of snapping. It angered him to see anything other than happiness on that pretty face.

…_Come on Kirk! Think! Say something to snap her out of it! …_

He glanced at her just then and noticed her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He had seen her doing this a few times already today, while she was sketching, while they were driving, and while she had been helping her grandmother and aunts prepare the _feast _that had been eaten earlier. He figured she did this whenever she was thinking or concentrating.

Jim wasn't going to lie, it turned him on immensely.

…_Got it…_

He reached across the table as discreetly as possible and started stroking his thumb across the back of her hand, causing her to stop fidgeting with the now crumpled napkin.

"Do you know how cute you are when you bite your lip like that?"

Jo looked up at him, a bit startled, blushing like mad, only to meet his sly grin. She couldn't help to smile as well. She retrieved her hand from Jim's still stroking thumb, though somewhat reluctantly, balled up the napkin and threw it at him.

"You're crazy."

"You're pretty."

"You're drunk."

"Not by a long shot. Not even buzzed."

"You're still crazy."

"You're still pretty."

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, seeing that the battle was going no where.

"You wanna 'nother beer Iowa?"

Jim had already had quite a few beers. On leave, or hell any given weekend, he would be shit faced by now.

…_It's a test…Bones wants to see how I'll handle myself. If I get completely smashed in front of his family I can kiss my chances with Joanna good-bye. Got get something to sober me up…_

"Naw, you got any soda-pop or something?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, in the house, I'll go get it." She stood and downed the rest of her beer "Or do you wanna come with me?"

He grinned widely at her last remark.

"Oh grow up. Follow me." She said throwing another napkin at him.

Jim followed Jo towards the house, being stopped and introduced to people on the way. They made it into the kitchen and Jo poked around for some soda. She found a case of Dr. Pepper.

"It's warm, do you want ice?"

"Naw, I drink 'em warm most the time."

"Really? You're the only other person I know who does that! Everyone thinks I'm weird." She said handing him the can and pulling one out for herself.

She hopped up and sat on the counter next to the sink and Jim leaned against the island five feet away. Which in Jim's mind was far enough away so not as to give off any impropriety but close enough to still feel the electric current between them. He sipped his soda quietly for a few moments then asked her;

"So what are your feelings about Starfleet?"

She gave him a look and laughed, "Were you a Shrink in another lifetime? Are you trying to perform an analysis?"

He smiled, "I'm just trying to get to know you better. I find you…interesting."

"Really? So when do I get ask more questions about you Iowa?"

"After I'm done…" He tilted his head "…Do you always answer a question with another question? Or am I just special?"

"Oh, you're _special_ alright." Jo said with emphasis on 'special'.

"Ouch." Jim put his hand over his heart as if stung.

Jo blew the smoke off her smoking finger-gun. They laughed.

Jo raked her fingers through her hair, nibbling her bottom lip (Damn he loved that) and tilted her head back; "Starfleet, Starfleet…What do I think about Starfleet? ...Well, my Dad has a very prestigious job, that goes in the 'pro column'. I don't get to see him much; con. He loves what he does; pro. It puts him in danger; con. I get to drive The Stang; hella _pro. _The Federation has set up crucial inter-stellar relations; pro. It has also lent a helping hand to civilizations on the brink of disaster and extinction; pro. So, that's what I think about Starfleet." She brought her head down "Any questions?"

"What about men in Starfleet?"

Jo gave him a look like she knew he was trying to lead her somewhere but answered:

"Well, when they're not trying to hit on townies, pick fights or half-passed out drunk in my family's back yard they're pretty okay."

Jim faintly heard the sound of a moto-bike, one that had been wrecked and repaired one time too many, but dismissed it.

"What about be-"

"Ahhh, hell." Jo said going over to the window.

" 'Ahh hell' what?" Jim asked as he joined. He saw a man stumbling off his bike as he looked around, clearly _he _had had one too many.

She sighed; "_It's gonna be a long ass night that's what._" Irritation obvious in her voice. She made her way out of the kitchen. "Stay here Jim, I'll deal with it."

Jim realized that Jo hadn't called him Jim before. Something was up. He caught up with her.

"Who is he?"

…_No use in lying to him…_

"My ex."

Jim stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"No way in _hell_ am I letting you go out there by yourself."

"Jim, please, just stay inside. I can handle it. Let me do this with out causing a scene for my family."

"I'm going outside with you Jo, he's drunk. I know how guys get when they're drunk, believe me."

"I know how to handle drunk guys _and_ myself. I'm my father's daughter after all."

Jo's stare was hard, cold, and lethal. Jim realized it was the McCoy Death Stare. He had seen it numerous times when an ensign or nurse (or himself) had gotten on Bones' bad side. It seemed brawling skills wasn't the only useful thing she had inherited from her father.

"Okay. But I'm standing at the door, in case he tries-"

"I know, I know."

She walked out on to the porch slowly and deliberately letting the door slam behind her. Arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey baby girl, how ya been?" His grin was cheesy to the point of sickening. Jo knew it was a front.

"Robert Fronterhill, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Awww, c'mon baby-" He said trying to move up the stairs with out falling, gripping the hand rail.

"I ain't your baby anymore Bobby. Now what do you want?"

His grin faded; "So its gonna be like that huh?"

"Damn straight. I don't what you was thinking comin' here anyway. You don't have the damndest right tryin' to show your face after what you've done. I thought my dad kickin your ass _once _was enough."

"Look who's high n' mighty cause they got outta Mississippi an' went to a fancy ass art school. You think you can come back and look down your nose at me, girl?...You're just like your father."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me dammit, y'all McCoys think that just cause they got family in California they're better than the rest of us."

Jo laughed; "That is a bunch of bullshit and you know it Bobby. You're still just mad I didn't wanna be with your drunken punk ass."

"You bitch-" Bobby lurched forward and grabbed her arm, Jo cocked her fist back to hit him when the screen down slammed behind Jo.

Jim had heard the situation getting more and more heated. He couldn't wait till this 'Bobby' jack ass made the wrong move so he could give him a beat down.

…_But the ass whooping can wait. I wanna have some fun with this D-bag first…_

Jim walked out on to the porch staring daggers at the drunken idiot. Jo yanked her arm free of Bobby's hold and went up to stand by Jim.

"I think you better _leave_."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, that's who he is Bobby. Now-"

"You think I'm gonna listen to this _Starfleet dickhead? _He ain't got anything thing to do with us."

"I think I do."

"And why is that?"

…_Time for the fun! …_

Jim moved behind Jo and slipped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Jo's entire body went stiff as if screaming "_What the hell did you just say?!_"

The look on Bobby's face was priceless and he stumbled a little ways back down the stairs.

"_Play along_." Jim whispered in her ear.

Jo nodded and relaxed against him.

"Jo, girl—you can't be serious! You left me for this, this, Starfleet dickhead?!"

"You already used that insult Bobby, and no I didn't. I just barely met him."

"You just-"

"I'm not finished. We weren't right for each other Bobby. You wanted a house wife to put up with your bull shit, but that's not me. I want you to leave."

To add insult to injury, Jim stroked a small bare space of Jo's abdomen between the hem of her shirt and waistband of her jeans. He noticed how she had shivered at his touch. He filed the information away in his head for later.

Bobby's face twisted into snarl of disgust; "_So you'll give it up to this Starfleet pussy and you wouldn't give it up to me?_"

Jo stiffened and before she could react Jim had moved from behind her, down the stairs and into Bobby's face.

"_Leave asshole_."

"_Make me._"

Jim gave a half step back, and rubbed his chin and gave a smile at Jo. Then swung at Bobby with all his force putting all his weight into the blow. It caught Bobby on his left cheek bone and he went down immediately, laying his ass flat out in the dirt. Jim leaned over him. Bobby's eye was already starting to swell. Jim slapped him and Bobby looked at him dazed.

"Don't you ever come around here again. Don't ever try to get in contact with Joanna. Don't even _think _about her. Or it won't be just me that will be pounding your ass into the dirt." Jim lowered his voice to hiss, so that just Bobby could hear "_And if ever touch my girl again I'll take out into the middle of space. And I'll hurt you. And no one can hear you scream in space._"

Jim hauled the drunk to his feet and pushed him in the direction of his bike. He stood there watching till Bobby managed to get his bike going and start down the dirt road. Jim joined Jo back on the porch. She was leaning against the rail looking out across the fields.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They were quiet for a few moments. Jim considering asking her about her relationship with Bobby but decided that could wait till a later conversation. So he opted for another random, distracting question.

"If you could be kissed anywhere on your body right now…where would it be?"

Jo looked at him and laughed; "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Jim shrugged a shoulder, "A good one?"

"_**Joanna !? Jim!?**_"

"Shit! We've been gone too long. They're gonna think something's up." She said then they walked as quickly as possible through the house, coming out the back door. Poppa McCoy, Bones, and all the McCoy Brothers were waiting in front of the porch.

…_Ohnononono, they think Iowa and me snuck off to have sex! …_

…_Shit, this doesn't look good…_

"Joanna, was that Bobby Fronterhill's bike I heard?" Bones asked, Death Stare in place.

…_Oh thank God!__** …**_

…_Whew, that was close…_

"Dad-"

"Was it Joe?"

"Yes, but Jim took care of it."

An eyebrow went up; "Took care of it?"

"Jim kicked his ass."

A wave of relief came over Bones.

"**Atta boy Jimmy!**" said Poppa McCoy slapping Jim on the back then shaking him by the shoulder.

They made it back to their seats to the sound of whoops and cat calls. But as soon as they sat down a song started playing that Jim knew very well. It was an old love song that his mother used to sing on road trips. But part of him always knew that she wasn't singing it to Frank. Couples got up and began dancing to the slow song. Jim got up and held his hand out to Jo.

"Dance with me."

_Tell me when will you be mine  
Tell me quando quando quando  
We can share a love divine  
Please don't make me wait again_

She looked at his hand then smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and darted for the dance floor. They reached the dance floor and she slipped her hand into his and set the other on his shoulder. He moved his hand carefully to her hip, knowing his all actions were being watched and starting dancing.

_When will you say yes to me  
Tell me quando quando quando  
You mean happiness to me  
Oh my love please tell me when  
_

"Didn't take you for the slow dancing type Iowa."_  
_

_Every moments a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
To a joy beyond compare_

"I couldn't resist. Michael Buble is the voice of falling in love."

…_Oh my God did I just say that?! …_

I can't wait a moment more  
Tell me quando quando quando  
Say its me that you adore  
And then darling tell me when  


Jo had let her head rest against his shoulder and she felt the blush that rose up on his neck.

She smiled against his shoulder; "My dad lied…you do have sweet side."

_  
Every moments a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
To a joy beyond compare  
_

"Is that a pro or con?"

_I can't wait a moment more  
Tell me quando quando quando  
Say its me that you adore  
And then darling tell me when  
_

Jim spun her away from his body as the song came to a close, then back.

_  
Whoa lover tell me when  
Oh darling tell me when  
Oh come on tell me when  
Yea tell me when_

"Pro." She answered when she was in his arms again.

Bones watched as his daughter and best friend dance. His _daughter _and his _best friend._

…_Isn't there something in the Bro Code against this? … _He thought mockingly.

Part of him was screaming not to let this happen. Jo was his _child, _his _baby girl._ And Jim was, well, _Jim._ What the hell was he going to do if they got together? Break up?

…_Sleep together…have a child… _Bones shuddered. _…I'm her father dammit! I'm supposed to be protecting her from men! Lord knows I've been beating boys away with sticks since she was twelve…_

But on the other hand Bones had never seen his little girl so happy. Never had he heard her burst out laughing like a lunatic for no apparent reason so _frequently._ Jo didn't take to people easily. But she and Jim had been talking almost non-stop. But Jim had earned her confidence _effortlessly. _He had proved that with that show, rap, thing, what ever the hell it was, in the car.

And Jim. Jim was behaving himself. Like Bones had asked him. He actually followed orders. But his politeness and refrained usual self was genuine the doctor noticed. Jim hadn't gotten completely smashed the second he realized there was unlimited alcohol either. And decking Bobby Fronterhill wasn't half bad either.

…_He really wants a chance…_

Bones sighed and the song came to its end.

He had his answer for Jo.

* * *

No one noticed another car pull up and a past-her-prime middle aged woman stumble slightly out of it. She moved to the back and opened the door. She reached in and unbuckled her one year old son from his car seat, set him on her hip, and began to lurch haphazardly to the party that was waiting in the back yard.

…_This place is packed! Booze, food, good lookin' Starfleet boys. Oh, and a course, __**he's **__here…_

Jim felt Jo freeze up under his touch again. The smile disappeared and sadness replaced it once more.

"I knew today was too good to be true. Like when you wake up from a dream you know?"

"Jo, what's wrong girl?"

"The alarm clock just walked in."

"Who?"

Jo nodded her head over Jim's shoulder "My mom."

"So the McCoys decide to have a party and no one thinks to invite me?!" Jocelyn Collins-McCoy shouted over the crowd making her presence known, joyous smile in place.

"You're right Joss! We didn't think to invite trash!" shouts a McCoy brother and he gets a few laughs. The rest of the crowd remains in the awkward silence, waiting for the drama to unfold.

Bones gets up and moves quickly towards her. He takes the baby from her and grabs his ex-wife's arm. He tries to steer her away from the crowd but she isn't having it.

"_What the hell are you doing here Jocelyn_?" he hisses.

"I just came to see my daughter-"

"You've had _two weeks_ to come see her goddammt! Don't you even care about what you've done to her? What you're _still_ doing to her?"

"And what I'm I doing Leonard?"

"Oh, I don't know Joss. Refusing to let her see her half brother then showing up to her family reunion drunk?" Bones looked at the blonde baby boy in his arms. "You drove drunk with _your baby?_"

Jocelyn gave him an uncaring smile "Wouldn't be the first time."

Bones stood horrified as Joss brushed past him to where her daughter stood with the rest of her family…and a gorgeous young man with an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

…_Awww, Jo-Jo's got herself a new man! And by the looks of it she's moved up in the world…_

Jim felt pretty damn uncomfortable under the blatant elevator eyes of the ex-Mrs. Dr. McCoy.

"There she is! There's my baby girl! How are you doing sweet heart?" Joss made to hug her but Jo just stood there. Using the Death Stare for all its worth. Joss cleared her throat.

"Well. Look who gets more and more like their father every time I see her."

"Damn. Skippy. Where's my little brother you stupid lush?"

Joss gritted her teeth, usually Jo was willing to play nice, but now she wasn't pulling any punches.

"With your father."

"You smell like a bar…" It dawned on Jo "…You drove drunk with Alex?"

"Jo I-"

Jo stepped away from Jim "_**You drove drunk with my baby brother?!**_"

Joss stood in silence, not knowing how to manipulate the situation.

Jo shook her head then got in Joss' face. Jim moved to stand beside the two, to hold Jo back if need be.

"You fucked up _royally _this time bitch! When I go back to California, Alex is coming with me. You here me? He won't even know you existed."

"Fine. Take the little bastard then." Joss looked Jim over casually again.

Joss laughed and sighed; "You know Jo, I am glad about one thing."

"What's that _momma?_'

Joss set her hands on her hips and smiled; "That you finally got yourself a man baby girl!" She hiked a thumb at Jim "That you finally pulled that stick out of your ass and got _laid. _Its about time you lost your virginity!"

"_**Goaddammit Jocelyn that's enough**_!" Boomed Bones

Jo's face flushed bright red. Her eyes met Jim's for a fleeting second. They were full of pain, horror, and humiliation. Jo put her fist over her mouth as tears spilled down her face. She shook her head then took off walking towards the house. Some one cleared their throat just then and Jo broke off running up the stairs in to the house, trying desperately to escape the situation. Bones took off after her.

"Jocelyn Collins, I've been waiting twenty years to tell you what I've thought…But being a Christian I can't say it!" said Momma McCoy storming over, voice trembling with anger.

Rolling her eyes, Jocelyn turned to leave "Just like you Lueanne, so high and mighty."

Momma McCoy caught her shoulder and turned her around; "But I'm a McCoy first Goddammit."

And she decked the drunkard, putting her on her ass.

"_Now geet_!"

And Joss Collins got out of there as fast as she could get.

Jim kept replaying the last few moments in his head.

…_How could you say that to your own child? How could you treat them that way? …_

Jim looked at the innocent little boy that some how managed to be placed in his arms. Then at the house. He remembered his words to Spock four short years ago.

…_I don't believe in 'No Win Scenarios'…_

"I will fix this."

So was it worth the wait? Let me know. Kinda long, my bad. Or good?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: When Jim said "I will fix this." He didn't mean Jo's relationship with her mother, in case if that's what some of you thought, cuz, well, that relationship is pretty much shot to hell. I guess he means the anger Jo has towards her mother, which is, of course, ironic because Jim himself has to work through his own mommy, distrust and intimacy issues blah blah blah…………………………..**

**Mean while, back at the ranch! I just love checking my email on my phone when I wake up and seeing those lovely reviews *sighs contentedly*.It makes me happy. **

**So these two Chapters were supposed to be part of the last chapter but I got kicked off the computer so I had to cut it short. Two little chapters stuck together on this. I—well you'll see.**

**(Oh yeah the song our buds of romance danced to was "Quando, Quando, Quando." By Michael Buble ft. Nelly Furtado, just in case you were wondering. That's the first time I've seen 'cuando' spelled like that…*shrugs*)**

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 6

Father Knows Best

The first thing Jim heard as he entered the house was squeaks and thuds.

…_What the hell? …_

Then, as he moved farther into the house, he caught sight of Jo pacing back and forth…punching walls. Bones was trying desperately to calm her down. Jim was standing out of view right by the door.

…_I don't wanna ease-drop but I have to know she's okay…_

Jim popped his head into the room. Bones saw him and gave a knowing nod. Jo was oblivious, lost in her rant. She screamed something about a 'stupid alcoholic bitch' and punched another wall. Jim heard wood splinter. Jo stopped yelling and stood still in the middle of the room, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. She looked at her father. There were streams of tears down her cheeks. Jim felt something claw at his insides.

"When is she gonna stop ruining our lives Dad? _When?_"

"I don't know-"  
"Why won't she just stop!? Does she get off making other people miserable?" Jo started crying harder. Bones put his arms around her and Jo buried her tears into her father's chest, clutching the material of his t-shirt.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my _life._" She managed to get out between sobs.

"I know Jo."

…_No Bones! NO! She's a girl, you're a guy! You can't possibly know! Don't say that you 'know'…_

Jo pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You _know?_"

…_Shit, here it comes…_

"Jo-"

Jo stabbed her fingers into her hair and shook her head; "No Dad, you don't get it. Your mother didn't just show up plastered and make a scene in front of half the town. She didn't drive drunk with you're little brother. She didn't tell you that you needed to get _laid_. She didn't just put on blast the fact that you're a prudish _late-bloomer _in front of your entire _family…_the town…and the guy you like."

Jim pulled back and rested against the wall next to the door way, letting his head tilt back.

…_Well, at least now you know how she feels … _

Meanwhile, Baby Alex sat calmly in his arms, chewing happily on Jim's Starfleet necklace, oblivious to the turmoil around him. Jim smiled at the little boy, Alex caught sight of it and returned the smile; showing of his six baby teeth. Jim heard Bones sigh.

"Jo, sit down baby girl."

Jim heard the squeak of the floor boards as the two moved and Bones started talking again.

"You've been through a lot today, that _I know. _But I want you to look beyond what all just happened with your mother and think about the statement you made. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes, Pop, about taking Alex."

"You realize the responsibility? You comprehend the fact that you're his parent now?"

"Yes, sir."

Bones cradled the side of her face in his hand; "You're the only thing that baby has in the world."

"I know Dad."

"Take a few breaths, calm down. The child doesn't need to see you like this. It isn't healthy."

"Okay."

Jo breathed and gathered herself, wiping away her tears. Her face was still flushed but she didn't look as disheveled. She looked at her father.

"Are you going back out to the party?"

"Yeah, to let the family know you're alright." Bones said running his hand through his hair.

Jo stood; "Okay, imma go up to my room, can you bring Alex to me?"

"I will Jo…Just sit down there's something else I want to talk to you about."

Jo gave him a confused look but sat back down.

"Yeah Dad?"

Bones sighed and took her hand. He was staring off towards the doorway. His eyes looked contemplative, as if he was torn between telling her something or just keeping it to himself.

"I have my answer for you Joanna."

Jo's heart immediately began beating faster.

"This wasn't easy for me, Jo I hope you know that. It damned near killed me in fact. Joanna, I don't think Jim's ever been in a steady relationship, he doesn't stay in place too long."

Jo's heart sank; "Dad-"

"Shush Jo, I'm not done. I'm just saying he doesn't have the best history with women. I guess he's what you'd call a 'player'…a heartbreaker. I've seen him do it Jo…"

…_Gee thanks Bones…_ Jim thought from his place beside the doorway.

"…and I don't want to see that happen to you…"

Jo felt fresh tears sting the back of her eyes. She hung her head.

…_He's gonna say no. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…_

Bones squeezed her hand; "_But, _it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. It takes a lot for you to warm up to people Jo, but it seems Jim's already broken down those walls. And the family already accepts him…" Bones eyes wondered around the room again, he glanced at the door way and rolled them. He looked back at his daughter "…Jim's been behaving himself, being respectful and what not, getting along with _everyone_. Believe me _that_ don't happen much. He's been real good with the kids…and I've taken all of that into account."

Bones closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; "So…if you want to try things out, if you think this is what will make you happy, and being with Jim is what you want Jo…then so be it. Yes."

Leonard McCoy opened his eyes and Jo threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me regret it. Realize that we're only gonna be here for a month and after that, if you are still with the Iowan, that it's gonna to be difficult. We're gonna be up _there_ for God knows how long. And Jo?"

She pulled back; "Yeah?"

"Keep your virginity from that blue-eyed bastard as long as possible okay?"

"_DAD!_" she squealed and punched his arm.

"OW! What?! Fathers are supposed to be the guardians of their daughters' virginity!" He said laughing.

"Oh my gosh shut up." She said laughing and standing.

"Jo? Leonard? Oh there you are." Jim said as he walked in to the room, acted as if he had just entered the house and hadn't been listening the entire time. The doctor rolled his eyes.

Jo stuffed her hands in her pockets and danced around somewhat nervously.

"Yeah Iowa?"

"Gahhh! Jojosho ma ma!" shouted the one year old waving his fist when he saw Jo.

Jim laughed "I think the little one needs to be changed."

"Oh ok. Hand him here."

Awkwardly, Jim handed Alex over to Jo deathly afraid of dropping him.

"You've never handled a baby before Iowa?"

"Oh no! How could you tell?" Jim said mocking disappointment.

"Uhhh no reason." Jo said playing along.

Jim smiled at her and she smiled back at him shyly. Jo's eyes were glittering and Jim's were equally bright.

…_Like a bunch of giddy teenagers, Lord give me strength… _Bones rubbed his forehead.

"There are diapers in your room Jo." Bones stated loudly, breaking up the silly staring contest.

"Let's go get your diaper changed Chunky Monkey." Jo cooed to the baby and left the room.

Jim made to follow her but as soon as Bones heard her go up the stairs, he lunged forward and grabbed Jim by the collar with both hands, and slammed him into the wall. Jo heard the thud upstairs and clutched Alex to her.

…_Oh no, what the hell? …_

She tiptoed half way down the stairs and strained her ears to hear what the men were saying.

"Bones what the hell?!"

"You heard what I told Jo, right?"

"Right."

"_Right,_ I'm giving you _one _chance. If you screw up or do anything to hurt her in _any _way…" Bones stared him in the eye… "I don't mind going to prison."

"I won't Bones. I won't. I couldn't do that to her-or you. I mean that."

Bones nodded, seeing the genuine look in Jim's eyes and hearing it in his voice as well. Bones let him loose.

"Let's go help clean up and get the drunks out Jim. Jo needs to spend time with her boy and put him to bed anyhow."

Jim nodded.

Jo darted up the stairs when she heard them coming. She quickly changed Alex and put him in light weight pajamas. She fixed an InstaBottle for later but for the time being sat him on the clean wood floor with his toys and bowl of Baby Bites. He munched, played, and babbled happily while she put on her own sleep wear; a pair of cotton short-shorts and wife beater. She looked at Baby Alex.

"Alexander, darling, love, sunshine. I have something to tell you."

He stopped playing with his toys and babbling and looked at her, as if hanging on her every word.

"I'm going to be your mother. You're going to come live in California."

Alex picked up one of her shoes, walked over, and dropped it at her feet.

"Shu!" and he went back to playing.

"Glad you're so excited for this Alex." Jo smiled and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"One more thing baby love. Momma is about to do something very out of character. So I don't want you to judge my parenting skills on the next few moments. So do I have your permission to act like a teenage girl?"

Alex chewed on his fist, covering it with slobber, then offered it to her.

"That's the green light!"

Jo bounded onto her bed and began jumping up and down squealing with delight.

"DadsaidYES! DadsaidYES! DadsaidYES! I can date Jim Kirk! I can date Jim Kirk!"

Alex watched, fascinated. Deciding it looked fun, he threw his hands in the air tried to hop. Jo leaped off the bed, picked Alex up and twirled around with him in one fluid moment. She collapsed on the bed with Alex on her chest.

"Okay, I'm done." She said out of breath.

Alex sat up and threw his hands in the air again "Jeem!"

"Holy crap, did you just say 'Jim'?"

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 7

Of Promises and Burnt Cookies

(Listen to Disturbed's 'Devour' when you read this. It really sets the mood and goes along with what is being said. Well, I _think_.)

_Hours later…_

Jim's bare feet padded softly on the wood floors as he made his way to the kitchen. He woke up to use the bathroom, when he had finished he heard someone doing what sounded like dishes. Sure enough when he stepped into the kitchen, there stood Jo. He was also enveloped in the warm scent of freshly baked, and baking, cookies.

"What are you doing up Iowa?"

Jim jumped, and here he thought he would scare her.  
"Could ask you the same question you know?"

Jim figured she would turn around and smile, and engage in some sort of banter with him, but it was not the case.

"I couldn't sleep." Which wasn't a lie. Jo's mind wouldn't stop working when she lay down. Thoughts about everything; Taking care of Alex, her mother, what everyone in town now thought of her. And Jim. Of course Jim. Had she rushed too fast into this? She didn't want to end up like her parents. Could she even make it work with him? What if he got tired of her? If the time came for them to become _intimate_ and she couldn't go through with it? A man only has so much patience; he would get tired of waiting wouldn't he? A guy like Jim had a lot of choices, he could be with whoever he wanted.

Why her?

Joe had gotten up to do _something _to distract her mind, which seemed to have gotten stuck on 'warp 3'. She started doing dishes and baking cookies. But it didn't help.

…_So by asking myself all these questions I'm basically trying to sabotage whatever chances I might have of being happy. Looking for any excuse for this not to work. What to go self! …_

"Joanna…what's wrong baby? You don't seem like yourself."

"Really? You've known me a day and you're an expert already? Wow."

Jo's accent was thick. The same way Bones' accent got thicker when he's stressed. Jo's demeanor said it all.

…_She's scared. She doesn't know if she can be part of a relationship. A good one. A healthy one. Bones' and the ex' didn't exactly serve as a good example, and as far as I know she's only had crappy boyfriends…_

She looked back him; "Did you ease-drop on me and my dad when we were talking? I heard him say 'You heard what I said to Jo'?"

Jim was caught "Yeah I did-Hey wait! If you heard your dad say something to me about hearing something that means _you _ease-dropped on _us!_"

There was a ghost of a smile on her lips but then it was gone. "And?" she turned her back to him and started cleaning a baby bottle.

"And? And hell! You can't call me out on something you did too…" Jim breathed.

He moved to stand beside her at the sink. He saw her eyes fall for a fraction of a second on his shirtless form but dart away just as quickly, a small blush on her cheeks. Jo remembered his soft touches from earlier and shivered despite the heat of the kitchen.

After watching her wash dishes and cups for what seemed like an eternity he said quietly;

"We can work Jo. I promise. You're my girl-"

"I'm not your girl, Jim." She saw the confused, hurt look his eyes.

"I mean, at least not yet. If you want me to be your girl, I want you to say something to me that you've never said to any other woman. Then I'll be yours." Her eyes weren't as dark now, more mischievous than anything, but still unsure.

"Is that the only way you'll be sure?"

She nodded.

Okay…okay. I can do that. Good night Jo." He straightened up and began walking away.

"My neck."

"Huh?"

She turned to face him; she leaned against the sink, her hands holding onto the edge of the counter. "You asked me earlier if I could be kissed anywhere on my body just then, where would it be? My neck…Come here."

Jim moved towards her slowly. When he got close enough he put his hands on the edge of the sink, between her arms and her body. He brushed her pony tail out of the way, his fingertips brushing her collarbone. Her breathing was shaky.

He whispered in her ear; "Don't be nervous."

Jo inhaled sharply when she felt his soft lips kiss the pulse point of her neck, one then another, planting kisses along her throat when he moved between the two. He nuzzled his face against neck.

"It'll all work out Jo, you'll see. I promise." He said with a tired sigh and pulled away from her. He went to leave. But turned back and rested his hand on the top of the frame of the entrance way.

"Your first time will be good Jo, I promise that too."

Not fully comprehending the meaning behind his words Jo said "How can you be so sure?"

Jim gave a cocky grin "Cause _I'll_ make it good for you. Night Joanna."

That night, Joanna McCoy burnt two batches of cookies due to thoughts of her first time with Jim Kirk.

Next up Chapter 8: Marilyn and James!


	8. Chapter 8

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 8

Part 1: Fights

_**WHHHAACCCK!!!**_

"_Arrrrgghhh!"_

Jim's hands went to his face that felt like it had just been hit by a heavy weight boxer.

"Alex! I'm so sorry Jim!" Jo yelled.

"_Whathappen_?" Jim said rolling around in his place on the couch in agony.

"Alex decided to chuck a full eight ounce bottle at your head." Jim didn't miss the humor in Bones' voice.

Jim opened his eyes and came nose to nose with a grinning one and a half year old in a diaper.

"Thanks bud."

"Zaaa Ba-ba!"

"Yeah _bottle _I know." Jim sat up yawning and stretching. The air was filled the scent of cooking food.

"What's for breakfast?" Jim asked as Alex scaled the front of the couch to sit beside him.

"_Everything_." Jo said grinning. "Better be careful eating down here or we're gonna have to roll you back onto the _Enterprise _Iowa."

"Will do."

Jim looked at Alex who was just staring up at him. He scooped the child up and began to raspberry the round belly. Alex giggled and screamed with delight and Jim laughed as well.

"Damn I wish I had a camera or somethin'." Bones whispered to Jo as Jim played goofily with the small child.

The two burst out laughing as Jim hid behind the couch and popped up, causing Alex to fall over laughing for the fourth time.

"Breakfast is served!" called Momma McCoy, shortly followed by slams of doors and a stampede of McCoy children rushing through the halls of the house towards the dining room.

"C'mon Alex let's go get some bites." Jo said standing and holding her hand out. The little boy scooted off the couch and waddled over to Jo. He grabbed her fingers and pitter-pattered to the dining room saying 'mmm bi, mmm bi.'

"Put a shirt on Jim, make yourself decent. Can't have you going to breakfast practically naked."

"But the baby is." Jim said jokingly, already pulling a shirt out of his bag.

"A shirtless baby won't give my mom a heart attack."

Jim looked at him, eyes wide with horror. Bones laughed loudly as they walked to join the others.

"That wasn't funny…."

_Later that day……………_

"_AHHHHHH!__**"**_

_**Whhhooooff!**_

"Well, that's only the third time he's fallen off in thirty minutes." Said Poppa McCoy dryly.

"I think he's getting the hang of it." Said the eldest McCoy brother.

"If he doesn't break his back first." Said the second.

"I'm a doctor, I'll patch him up." Bones stated.

"And I'm a lawyer; I'll help him sue the pants off you for mal-practice." Said the next.

"As the family cop, I'll end up arresting Dad for killing all of you." Said the youngest McCoy boy.

The line of mounted McCoy men laughed heartily at that.

"Is it a tradition for the men of your family to gather around and laugh at the city-slickers who fall off their horses?" Jim asked as Jo helped him up.

"Yeah kinda, it just goes to show you how slow time moves down here, that we can be so easily entertained you know?...Well that and its funny as _hell._" Jo grinned at him wickedly. He rolled his eyes and dusted his ass off.

"Just relax Iowa, you're freaking her out. Let her do her thing, she knows what she's doing."

"Okay, okay." Jim breathed and mounted.

His mare remained calm.

"See?" Jo said as she and her mount slid up effortlessly next to him.

"Yeah."

"Give her a pat Iowa. Get her use to you."

Jim hesitantly stroked the animal's neck. The mare snorted in response. Jim dug his heels slightly into the animal's sides. They inched forward slowly.

"There ya go Iowa. You're getting there."

Jim couldn't contain his excitement.

He punched the air ecstatically; "Sweet-aahhh!"

_**Whooofff!**_

"That's four. All of you owe me five bucks." said Poppa McCoy.

_That night……………_

"Jo!!!"

"Well isn't it Columbus' favorite daughter!"

"Sheeooow! Girl you've grown!"

"Who's the blue eyed devil with you?!"

"Haven't you heard? That's a Starship captain she's got with her!"

"Get it girl!"

"Hey everybody." Jo said smiling shyly and blushing, as was Jim.

They were at The Office Sports Bar and Grill. A favorite haunt of the locals, and apparently all people Jo knew growing up. They took seats at the bar and ordered Bud Classics.

"So they're gonna serve you…even though you're not 21?"

"It's the _South,_ Iowa, age is a number. No one gives a damn down here." She said grinning.

"I like it here."

They laughed.

"Joanna McCoy is that you?" came a sweet voice.

"Tynelle!" Jo jumped off her stool and hugged the woman. She was in her mid-thirties, with a good build, and wild red hair.

"Ty this is Jim Kirk, captain of the U.S.S. _Enterprise…_"

…_Never gonna get tired of hearing that…_

"…Jim this is Tynelle Connors, a woman, who by all rights, should've been my mother. If it were at all physically possible."

"_Anyway…_" Tynelle gave a pointed laugh and shaking Jim's hand "I also run this here establishment. And Starfleet drinks free."

"Sweet."

"The Office is yours now Ty?"

"Yeah, since my dad passed last year."

"Oh, sorry to hear."  
"It's alright. He was glad to be at rest finally…away from my mother… His words on his death bed not mine!" she said and the three laughed.

There was a sudden shriek of drunken laughter and horse play. There was a bachelorette party in full swing and someone had just ate it onto the bar floor, spilling her drink everywhere; much to the annoyance of other bar goers.

"Is that who I…" Jo started.

"Mmm-hmm." Ty agreed.

"She's getting married…again?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Isn't this the fifth-?"

"_Seventh_."

Jo let out a low whistle; "You think she'd know when enough was enough."

Tynelle let out an exasperated sigh; "You think she would…Steve grab a mop! Nice to meet you Jim."

"You too."

And she was off in a flurry.

"Sooo…she should've been your mother?"

Jo laughed as she drank her beer, almost spewing it. "Yeah, uhhh, she and my dad had something going, nothin' real serious, heart school sweet heart, girl next door stuff. But the summer before Junior year, he met my 'mom'…" Jo made quotations with her fingers "…and that was it."

It dawned on Jim "Wait, you mean you were born when Bones was still in high school?"

Jo looked at him surprised "Yeeeeaaahhh….you are just figuring this out? My dad isn't that old, he's _only_ thirty-seven_. I'm almost twenty._ Jeeze, did my dad never talk about me during the Academy?"

"He did. Just never your age. And the fact that we're only six years apart…_Less than six._"

"For good reason." Jo grinned eye brows raised.

"Well yeah."

There was more drunk cackling.

"And the barrel of laughs back there you were talking about?"

Jo rolled her hazel eyes; "That's Taylor Fronterhill. Bobby's aunt A.K.A. the village bicycle. Be careful or she might try to carry you off and have her way with you. …Seven times getting married can you believe it?"

Jim stole a look at yet another drunken Fronterhill; "Yeah, that's…unnecessary."

They sat in a comfortable silence till she turned to him, her chin resting in her palm.

"So is it my turn to ask you questions now?"

He smiled, "Shoot."

"How long was your longest relationship?"

…_Shit shit shit… _Jim stared into his beer _…How long? A year maybe?_

"If you don't wanna answer-"

"No it's cool. It's just that, well, uhh, a year…off and on."

…_A year…wow…_

"And you?" Jim said, trying desperately to get the attention off himself.

"Five years." Jo said flatly drinking her beer.

"Holy shit! Were you married or something?"

She laughed "I was with Bobby from eighth grade through high school. Off and on. Everyone thought we'd get married right out of high school. He was the star quarter back and I'm _Columbus' favorite daughter_." She rolled her eyes in a very Bones like manner.

"What happened…if you don't mind me asking?"

"By sophomore year he was fast becoming the town lush. Barely passing his classes. Partying on school nights. Bobby Fronterhill had three loves: football, partying, and that damn hunk of shit bike."

"And you?"

"Me? Me, well I was supposed to be the trophy wife. Stay home, have a bunch of kids, cook, clean, and put up with him coming home plastered every night."

"But, be damned, you had dreams."

"Be damned I did." She said downing the rest of her beer. Jim signaled the bartender for another one.

"Hey I'm supposed to be asking you questions."

Jim laughed; "Right, my bad."

She smiled at him and held his gaze a moment before looking down at his necklace and reaching out to take the Starfleet symbol in her hand.

…_So I just reached out to hold his necklace. No wait that's just an excuse to touch him…_

"Did you always want to be in Starfleet?"

He sighed; "Hell no. Didn't even really cross my mind that much growing up. My mom...she hated space after my dad died, then again she loved going on missions because they reminded her of him I guess. But she would always go on about how dangerous space was. Guess she didn't want her son to suffer the same fate, probably."

"What changed your mind?"

"A good man by the name of Christopher Pike. Said I could be doing better, cause at the rate I was going at the time, I was headed for state prison. He dared me to do better…" Jim grinned "…and I did."

"I'd say you did, captain of the _Enterprise. _I bet your mom is proud."

Jim dropped his head "She was…" he cleared his throat "…she passed. She died while I was up there."

Jo mentally kicked herself. She slid her hand from his chest up his neck to cradle his face.

"I'm sorry."

Jim looked up at her and she could see pain in his eyes and it made her heart ache. He put his hand over hers and turned his head to kiss her palm.

"It's ok."

Jo pulled back from him but laid their intertwined hands on the bar counter. She let her thumb stroke over his knuckles, feeling the numerous scars from fistfights. She knew the townies were gonna have a field day about her being so cozy with Iowa in public, but at this point; she didn't give a damn.

"I must sound like a jackass complaining about my mom and how terrible she is."

"No its alright. I know your mom's a bitch."

Jo busted out laughing and Jim joined her, the air light again.

"Alrighty then."

Jim caught sight of a man that was paying a little too close attention to the two of them. Jo sensed Jim's body tense and his eyes had become an even icier blue, the look in them cold and malicious. Jim tilted his head and stared daggers at the man over Jo's shoulder; she glanced back as well and shot the looky-loo what Jim called the 'McCoy Death Stare'. The man's eyes went back to his own beer.

Jo turned back smiling; "We make a good team."

"You aren't worried about the locals gossiping?"

"Half the town thinks I'm a virgin and the other half, after that little _show_ we gave Bobby, thinks I'm sleeping with you, so its all about who they're willing to believe."

Jim laughed, "So if the good citizens of Columbus were to ask you about us, what would you tell them?"

"I would tell them that Jim Kirk is courting me."

It was Jim's turn to spew his beer; "_Courting?_ What the hell is this, the eighteen hundreds?"

Jo threw her hands up; "Well hell it's the only way I can think of to describe it. You have to go through my family first and win over all the men's approval that you won't knock me up and leave me standing at the altar or something, you know, _chck-chck _shotgun wedding? With the exception of right now, we've been supervised by family. Scratch that Ty is here we're still being babysat. So yeah…courting, as old school and cliché as it sounds."

Jim nodded and drank his beer; "Ok courting. I can deal with trying to win the family's approval. When do I get the 'Joanna McCoy Stamp of Approval' again? When I say something I've never said to another woman?"

"Yup. With sincerity. Not too demanding is it?" Jo said, mischievous glint in place.

Jim rubbed his chin; "Naw. Sounds like fun."

"You know I took for the type that liked the thrill of the chase." Jo said with a sly grin behind her beer.

Jim let his elbow rest on the bar and ran his hand over his hair, his hand stopping at his forehead. He looked at Jo relaying the mischievous look, ten-fold. He topped it off by shooting her a devilish grin.

"True...but I always like the take down the best."

She grinned and punched his arm playfully; "Cocky bastard…Excuse me." She said as she got up. She ran her hand across his shoulders as she walked away.

Jim watched her till she made it to the bathroom, making sure some random asshole didn't try anything…and of course enjoying the view. Jim turned back to his beer, his mind working at its trained captain-of-a-starship speed; going through possible strategies and their outcomes at a dizzying pace.

…_What can I possibly say to convince her? Tell her 'in all honesty I've never wanted a girl this badly? That I'd never look at another female if it meant you'd be my girl?' yeah maybe that. Goddammit! She's lucky I'm this into 'chasing her'…_

Jim's thoughts were interrupted when he was overwhelmed by the smell of cheap perfume, cigarettes, and stale whiskey. There was a tap on his shoulder, Jim turned around and gave an almost audible gulp.

…_Jo was right. The Cougar wants to sharpen her claws one last time…_

In all her years, all nineteen almost twenty of them, Jo had never felt such raw possessiveness and unadulterated rage. She had come close to this point when she had found out that her loser of a mother had endangered Alex. But that was family, and the McCoys were known for their protective nature.

This was different. This was possession; it was animalistic, terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Jo guessed such a thing could have only been set off by the very sight in front of her. Of that white-trash-over-the-hill-whore Taylor Fronterhill scamming on defenseless Jim, rubbing his arm, invading his space…_touching him. _

With her heart beating wildly, dangerously, Jo pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and made her way across the bar.

"So honey I hear you're a Captain."

"Uh yeah. I'm expecting Jo back so-"

"Don't worry about that McCoy brat, you got me baby." She rubbed his arm and Jim fought the urge to flinch. "How 'bout you and me sneak out and have some fun?"

"Uhh, thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

…_So this is what girls feel like when they get hit on by creepy men! …_

"Leave him alone Taylor."

…_Thank God! …_

"And why should I do that? I was just seeing if the boy wanted some company. Some not so much of the_ late blooming stuck up kind._"

…_Oh__** FUCK …**_

"The _boy _said no."

"Fuck off McC-"

The boorish barfly didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because, with out warning, Jo lashed out and grabbed her by the back of head and slammed her face onto the bar counter. Taylor fell limp to the floor as one of her friends ran up on Jo. Jo simply turned around and cold clocked the woman square in the face, sending her to the floor as well. Another member of the bachelorette party rushed Jo. Jo was five-nine, one twenty-five, one thirty soaking wet. This mamma-jamma was five-six, two-thirty trying for two-forty.

Jo didn't stand a chance and was sent flying onto a table, breaking it and crashing onto the floor. Jo was immediately under a barrage of drunken fat fists. Jo managed to grab fistfuls of hair and pull the hefty woman's head down as Jo head-butted her. There was an audible sickening crunch and blood started flowing covering the side of Jo's neck and her white t-shirt. Jo shoved the woman off of her only for another female to grab her by her pony tail and start to drag her by it.

Jo swung out wildly sweeping the woman off her feet. When she was down Jo scrambled on top of the older woman, put her knees into her chest, and started slugging her. When raging McCoy had decided the woman wasn't going to get up for awhile she stood, flipping her pony tail over her shoulder. Jo grabbed the nearest beer and smashed the end, leaving it jagged.

"_**If anymore of you fuckin' raggedy ass bitches wanna go then come get it!**_"

No one moved.

"Jo…Best get a move on girl." Said Tynelle.

Jo panted and dropped the broken bottle; "Right…" she looked at Jim "…come on Peaches, let's blow this joint before the cops come."

She grabbed his hand and they bolted.

They ran past The Stang into an alley, onto the next street, up that street, and to the back of a supplies store, where there was a porch and a kettle full of ice water. Jo dug into the kettle and handed Jim a Coke in a glass bottle and one for herself. She sat on the steps away from him. They sat for a while till Jim looked at her.

"Jo why-"

"_She shouldn't have touched you_." Jo snapped, and then blushed because she knew how possessive she must have sounded.

Jim laughed, "Damn, did I hear a _growl?_"

Jo laughed; she went to rub her neck, remembered it was covered in blood, and groaned. She stood and carefully removed her also blood stained shirt, and used it to clean her neck. When she was done she flung the shirt in a near by barrel, pulled her hair out of its pony tail and looked at Jim.

Her eyes held his for a long moment and Jim took all of her in at that moment. Long dark hair, which seemed untamable, impish hazel eyes, full lips, a long lean body, that curved in all the right places, and sun-kissed skin that forever smelled of vanilla. Her skin though at the moment had a sheen of sweat…and tattoos. 'McCoy' was scrolled in cursive writing up her side and the word 'Dream' set low on her abdomen between her hip bones. Her battered hands were still shaking from the effects of adrenaline.

…_Gorgeous, funny, smart, domestic, talented, and violent. Bones helped give life to perfection…_

A random thought jumped into the forefront of his mind, a very random thought, random even for Jim Kirk.

…_I could love her…_

Jim's heart skipped a beat at the thought and he clenched his teeth, silently chastising himself for thinking something like that so early. Jo sat down beside him.

"You must think I'm pretty insane now."

"Why would I think that?"

Jo looked at him incredulous; "Because I just took out half a bachelorette party because some chick touched you. That I'm some crazy ass possessive monster Jim."

Jim shrugged; "I just added the fact you can fight to the list of things I like about you…"

Jo's eyebrows shot up"…and turn-on's."

Jo's jaw dropped then she shut it; "Well, then, I guess you're the one who's crazy."

He laughed; "Damn skippy."

She looked at him, "Turn-ons?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?" she said, trying to act disinterested, holding the ice cold bottle to her aching face.

He smirked; "Why are you so eager to know what turns me on Jo?"

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Fine then, be jerk."

Jo stood and walked over to the kettle. She placed her hands on each side of it and stared into the ice water, as if contemplating. Then she dunked her head into. Jim burst out laughing, shaking his head. She stayed there for about half a minute, and then flipped her hair back, sending ice water everywhere. She came and sat down next Jim again.

He turned to her; "Feel better?"

"Yup." She replied as she dried her damp face on Jim's shirt sleeve.

Jim slung an arm around her damp shoulders, "When do wanna head home?"

She shrugged, "Soon."

"We're walking then?"

"Yeah, don't wanna take the chance of getting pulled over, we've both been drinking. They might be looking out for The Stang anyhow."

"You don't wanna take the chance, even with your uncle being the sheriff?"

She gave a tired smile; "I don't want to take the chance _especially since_ my uncle's the sheriff. I already got in one fight tonight I don't fell like having my dad or grandpa whoop my ass for drinking and driving."

"They'll let you drink underage but God forbid you drive."

Jo heard the challenge in his voice; "The McCoy family is full of double-standards."

"I hope just the men." Jim mumbled.

They stood and stretched, realizing the hike they had before them. Jim's eyes fell to her body again he started grinning.

"See something you like Iowa?" she asked half annoyed, half hoping.

He closed the distance between them, invading her space and air with his scent. She felt his fingers graze the flat expanse of her stomach. Between their close proximity, his scent and touches Jo was left almost defenseless to fight off the dizziness that suddenly hit her. Then she felt the slightest pull on her navel. Jo looked down at Jim's fingers that were toying with the tiny decorations that hung from the metal bar of her piercing.

He looked at her, their faces only inches apart; "Cherries, kind of appropriate, huh?"

"Oh shut up and walk me home." She said punching his chest with a smile.

They discarded their bottles and headed back down the alley. A man came stumbling in the alley, and Jim instinctively put himself in front of Jo.

…_Damn is this town full of drunks? …_

The man looked around, and caught sight of them.

"Hey don't I know you?" pointing at Jo.

"Probably not, you're not from around here mister."

"Yeah, yeah…yeah I do!" He started moving forward. You're the bitch that got me and my buddies caught up on charges! They're serving time in double-max!"

He went for Jo, but Jim put him down with a blow to the gut. Leaving him gagging and coughing. Jim looked at Jo.

"What the hell was that about?"

She shrugged; "No idea, bastard was drunk as a skunk."

They walked a ways then Jim stopped, removed his shirt and handed it over to Jo.

"Can't have you showing up at home in nothing but a bra."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Jo gave him a sly wink and started walking away.

"Oh cause _you're funny_." Jim said walking after and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders as they disappeared into the shadows of Columbus.

AN: I'm breaking chapter 8 into three parts, this is the first obviously. Lol

Next is going to be Part 2: Adventures and Shenanigans in Courting, it'll be a bunch of one-shots of the stuff that's been going on over a two week period of time.

Then Part 3: James and Marilyn, where things (hopefully) get interesting.

Thank you guys


	9. Chapter 9

Dammit, Jim!

Chapter 8

Adventures During Leave Part 1

_Joanna McCoy crept silently out of her room. Her expert feet moved noiselessly over the old wooden floors of her grandparents' home. It was the middle of the night, but she had some business to take care of. Alex was fast asleep in his crib as was the rest of the family. _

_Her absence in the middle of the night wouldn't have been out of place however, she was known for her late night riding sessions with Lola. _

_Jo walked with ease through the darkened house and she was somewhat relaxed. She walked past the living room and popped her head in to check on Jim._

_The young Starfleet captain was sprawled across the couch on his back with an arm behind his blonde head, his other arm draped of the couch to the floor. He was shirtless._

_Jo's heart skipped a beat at seeing his shirtless form. A delicious heat raced all over her body. She chastised herself as she slipped out the front door and onto the porch._

…_Why the hell am I getting all hot and bothered at seeing him shirtless? I've seen him like that how many times since he's been here? Damn hormones getting out of control…_

_The young McCoy walked quickly to the horse stables, undid the lock, slipped inside, and relocked it from the inside. The horses gave a start, caught Jo's familiar scent, and immediately quieted again. Jo made her way over to Lola's stall, where the beast's proud head was already over the stall door, awaiting her rider anxiously. _

_Jo stroked the loyal horse's nose; "Sorry girl, no riding tonight. I have something to take care of."_

_The horse gave an annoyed snort and turned away from Jo and began munching on oats._

"_Geez, sorry for disappointing you." Jo said smiling._

_Joanna McCoy then retrieved a small discus like device from her back pocket. She looked at the device a few moments contemplating. She thought of the drunken man in the alley the night before._

…_How did he end up on Earth? In my hometown no less?..._

_Jo pressed a few buttons, placed it on the floor and stepped back few paces. Almost immediately, a hologram of an attractive older woman with platinum blonde, pixie cut hair appeared. The older woman looked surprised._

"_Didn't expect to hear from you so soon McCoy. I thought you said you were done?"_

"_And I thought you said no one would find me."_


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews everyone, and also for those who viewed this story

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 10

Adventures During Leave Part 2

_Jim was on Risa, the M-Class pleasure planet with tropical resorts and pristine beaches. He was lounging on a chair in the sand, eyes covered by sunglasses, cold beverage in hand. He was enjoying the sights and sounds of the beach when someone spoke from beside him._

"_I hope you have some sort of sunscreen on, you're going to burn to a crisp, Iowa."_

_Jo was standing there wearing her usual devilish grin and a bikini. There was a light layer of sand on her sun kissed skin and a flower in her dark hair. She was absolutely beautiful. _

"_You look absolutely amazing Joanna."_

_She raised a brow and grinned wider, "Well thank you James, but that doesn't help the fact you'll be as red as a cooked lobster soon."_

_She swung her long leg over Jim, grabbed bottle of sun screen, and sat down straddling him. She began smearing sunscreen haphazardly across his muscular chest, shoulders, and abdomen. _

_He noticed after a few moments that her bikini bottom was soaking his jeans._

"_You're awfully wet Jo." He said, smiling seductively and stroking her hip._

_She playfully smacked his hand away; "From the __**ocean **__playboy, you're good…" she globbed some sunscreen onto the tip of his nose "…but you're not that good."_

"_Let's just see about that." _

_He put his arms tightly around Jo and went in for a kiss…_

_**Sllllluuuurp!**_

Jim's eyes flew open, and he once again found himself eye to eye with a cunning 18 month old. Whose hand, which was coated with some unknown sticky substance with an equally unknown origin, was covering Jim's mouth.

Jim, not even wanting to consider what his mouth was now covered with, calmly removed the child's hand and wiped his mouth on a nearby sheet.

He looked back at Alex, "You knew I was dreaming about your sister, huh?"

"Gah flibbin lsmur la ba la Jo!"

"I'll take that as a yes. So where is everyone?"

"Smar gbbbb, lala jo jo baba-"

Jim smiled; "Never mind."

He sniffed the air, …_Right, breakfast…_

"You hungry little man?"

"Mmm bi! Mmm bi!"

Jim held his arms out and the little boy fell into them. Jim stood and tossed the boy into the air. Alex screamed with delight.

"Jeem! Jeem!"

"You can say my name? Oh hell yeah!" Jim said laughing as he carried the child into the kitchen.

Sorry for the chapters being so short. I just want to keep the story moving along.


	11. Chapter 11

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 11

Adventures During Leave Part 3

Jo was in the kitchen helping her aunts and grandmother prepare food for that night's dinner. She kept a mother's ear out for Alex.

The house was filled with the sound of Alex's squawks, giggles, and frustrated screams. As wells as one or two yelps from Jim; usually proceeded by the words: "No Alex, don't-."

But soon the ruckus died down and she could hear Jim cooing to the little boy. _Cooing. _

Jo smiled. _…There's a captain of a Starship cooing to my little brother…_

When the sounds stopped completely a twinge of what she knew to be irrational panic rose in her chest. Jo excused herself from the kitchen. When she walked into the living room a sensation warmed her body, starting at her heart.

Jim was sprawled across the couch asleep, with Alex also asleep on his chest, his little head tucked under Jim's chin.

Jo went back to the kitchen, her mind at ease.


	12. Chapter 12

Dammit Jim!

Chapter 12

Adventures During Leave Part Four

"No Alex, leave the forks alone baby." Jo said, moving the little boy's hand away from the silverware.

She, Jim, and Alex were out to breakfast at a diner and the one and half year old had found it acceptable to grab anything and everything within his short arm's reach; Jim's cup of orange juice, the silverware, and the waitresses' rear end.

"Alex, let's show Jo what we learned."  
"Which is…?" Jo started.  
"Watch…Alex, we're going to eat; say a prayer."

The little boy bowed his head as if in prayer. Jo's jaw dropped.

"Awww, Jim! When did you teach him that?"  
"Whenever you were out of the room." He said shyly.

Jo was going to comment on how sweet he was when an elderly woman she didn't recognize from town walked up to their table.

"Isn't he the most precious little thing?" she said cooing to Alex.  
Jo smiled; "Sure is. He's also a ball of pure rambunctious energy-"  
"-with a hell of an arm." Jim finished, rubbing a small bruise on his forehead.  
"Let me guess…He's eighteen months?"  
"Yup." Jim and Jo said in unison.

The elderly woman smiled sweetly at Alex then beamed at Jo and Jim.

"What a beautiful young family."

Jo's heart skipped a beat_…She thinks Alex is mine and Iowa's?...  
_Jo started to correct her; "Oh we're-"  
"Thank you." Jim said stopping her. He gave the old woman his million dollar smile, looking very much like a proud father. The woman walked away.

"Dammit, Jim. Why didn't you let me tell her he wasn't ours?" Jo said laughing.  
He shrugged; "I didn't see the point in telling her."  
"Yeah I guess…" She paused for a moment "Jim, does Alex…"

They turned their heads simultaneously and looked at the toddler sitting at the end of the table. He had dirty blonde hair, close to the color of Jim's, fair skin, closer to Jim's tone as well, and light brown eyes.

"Oh wow." Jo said.

Jim smiled triumphantly and scooped up some eggs; "At least I have the comfort of knowing we'd make good lookin' babies."

Jo smiled and rolled her eyes.


End file.
